Brotherly Love
by L's successor
Summary: Naruto is born into the Namikaze clan before the Kyuubi attack. Not only that but come the Kyuubi attack, it is placed into his little sister instead of him. Now Naruto must take care of his little sister without the help of parents. Pairing undecided


Hello everyone. Just a little project I thought I would write for fun. Tell me what you think of it.

Oh and this is my first time writing fanfiction so be easy.

Summary: Minato and Kushina Namikaze are much older, and Naruto is born into the Namikaze clan before the Kyuubi attack. Not only that but come the Kyuubi attack, it is placed into his little sister instead of him. Now Naruto must take care of his little sister without the help of parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: ** **Namikaze heir**

A baby's cry sounded threw the hospital. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had just given birth to her and Minato Namikaze's son.

After the doctor's did all the necessary things after the baby was born and cleaned him off, they handed him over to the waiting arms of Kushina.

"It's a boy, congratulations." The female doctor said. You could feel the smile she had behind her doctor's mask.

Kushina and Minato looked down at their son. He was a spitting image of his father. A small patch of blonde hair was on his head. His eyes were also the brilliant color of blue that all male Namikaze's seemed to have.

"Oh he's so beautiful." Kushina cooed, letting him play with her long red hair, which would be going all the way down to her waist, but wasn't at the moment due to her laying down.

"I know, I can't believe I'm actually a Dad." Minato sighed, putting an arm around Kushina and one hand on top of his new sons head and ruffling the small batch of gold hair. The boy giggled very baby like, before grabbing Minato's hand and placing his finger in his mouth. This made Minato and Kushina chuckle.

"What should his name be, love?" Kushina asked Minato. Minato seemed to think about it for a while before finally answering.

"How about Naruto." Kushina chuckled at this.

"Always thinking of food, aren't you dear." Minato just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, something that would later be caught on by Naruto.

"Ok, I like it. It sounds cute." Kushina giggled and looked down at Naruto. "How about you little one, do you like that name." Naruto only cooed I response and both parents took this as a yes.

After a little while, Naruto seemed to get tired and fell asleep in his mother's arms, Kushina following slowly after, and Naruto was placed in a crib in the hospital room, bought by the boy's godfather Jiraiya.

Minato went back to his job as the Hokage, but not before giving both Naruto and Kushina a kiss on the cheek.

Things were going to be good for quite a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Time skip: 6 years later**

Six year old Naruto was running around his back yard with a few of his friends. It was his sixth birthday and all of his friends and family. Kakashi, Rin, Obito, his father and mother, his godfather Jiraiya, his godmother Tsunade, Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

The adults were inside, while they watched the children all playing around in the large backyard, which was usually used for training. Both Minato and Kushina chuckled at how energetic and wild Naruto was most of the time. Kushina turned to her husband.

"Ha. He may have your looks but he has my personality." Kushina said as she poked Minato's nose.

Minato smirked before saying. "Yeah, but it's that personality that's gonna get him into a lot of trouble."

Kushina just humphed as a response before turning back to Naruto. It was a few seconds and she finally decided to retort. "Say's the Hokage that always falls asleep on the job." In a quiet voice.

Minato chuckled and turned back to his son. "It's because every night I have to satisfy your needs."

Poor Kushina turned beat red. Jiraiya laughed and started to write notes in a notebook before he was hit on the head by an angry Tsunade. After Jiraiya got his fill, she went over to Minato and beat him to a pulp as well.

Tsunade then walked over to Kushina and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Kushina, I got your back." She winked at Kushina after she said this.

Kushina chuckled and looked down at her stomach. He slightly bulging stomach was an indication that she was going to have another baby.

"In just a few more months." She spoke longingly.

Tsunade put a hand on Kushina's enlarged belly. "I know. I wonder how Naruto's going to take all this."

"He's probably going to be so excited." Kushina smiled with satisfaction. "I can already see his face."

Jiraiya and Minato finally recovered and Tsunade let go of Kushina. Tsunade walked over to the opened door to the outside, and Minato went over to Kushina. Tsunade called out the door to Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! Get all your little friends and come inside, it's almost time for presents and cake!" She yelled.

"Ok Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto called back running inside followed by his friends.

He and everyone sat around the large living room. In the middle of the room there was a coffee table with a cake on top. Presents were lined up around the table. Everyone had large smiles on the faces… well everyone except for Kakashi who had his over the bottom part of his face. His headband for making genin was tied around his forehead, making his gravity-defying grey hair tilt to the left.

Naruto blew out the six candles on top of the cake and everyone cheered. Minato cut the cake into equal pieces for everyone, splitting them among the guests.

While everyone was enjoying their cake, Naruto began to open his presents. The first one he grabbed was from Tsunade. It contained a bottle of sake. Naruto looked at it confusingly, before turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade gave her explanation. "Once you get old enough gaki, promise to have your first drink with me, using that bottle, 'kay?" She said.

"Okay!" Naruto cheered, giving a wide smile. Tsunade turned and stuck her tongue at Kushina, who was glaring at her.

Naruto grabbed his next gift, which was from Kakashi. He opened it, revealing a mask which looked exactly like the one Kakashi wore. Naruto turned to Kakashi and grinned.

"Thanks Kaka-kun! I've been meaning to get one." Naruto said.

"No problem." Kakashi spoke back in his usual monotone voice.

The next present Naruto opened was from Rin. Naruto had a small crush on the young girl. They had been friends ever since they were three, Naruto's father being academe buddies with Rin's father.

Naruto put the present in his lap and began to open it. He very much wanted to see what she had gotten him. He pulled out a very nice looking bowl which had "Naruto and Rin: Forever" printed on the side, with cute patterns painted around it.

"Its for your ramen Naruto-kun." Rin said in a very small and cute voice, her hands in fists on her lap, and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Gee! Thanks Rin-chan!" Naruto said, giving Rin a small peck on the cheek. This made the poor go as red as a certain Hyuuga clan member (*Cough*Hinata*Cough*).

This went on for a little while longer. Naruto got two knives from Kotetsu. The knives look like elongated kunais with wicked curves. He got an icha icha book from Jiraiya, causing both Tsunade and Kushina to pound the poor man into the ground. Izumo gave him a couple giant shuriken. Obito gave him goggles that were black with orange tinted lenses. And Iruka gave him a month's supply of Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite Ramen stand.

After Naruto had said his thanks to everyone, he turned to his parents, noticing that there were no gifts from them. "Kaa-san, tou-san. I don't see your gifts."

"That's because we haven't told you yet Naru-chan." Kushina said in her motherly voice. Naruto just looked at her confusedly.

Minato chuckled before breaking the news to his son. "Naruto, you're going to be a big brother." He said very blatantly.

Naruto's mind completely blanked out. He stared at his father and mother like they were slowly conjoining together. "I-I'm going to be… to be a… a big-big brother?" He stuttered out very slowly.

"Mmmhmm. That's what he said." Kushina said. Everyone was just grinning at the stunned Naruto, waiting to see how he reacted. He mumbled a few more things, before finally fainting and falling out of his chair. Tsunade, Rin and Kushina quickly rushed to his aid. Jiraiya just chuckled and said. "Well he took that quite well didn't he?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Time skip: 7 months**

Naruto waited patiently inside the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news of his new baby sister. The doctors had determined that the baby inside his mother's stomach was a girl, and that today was the day she would be born.

But another thing that bothered Naruto was that his ninja reflexes that detected danger were going off like crazy.

You see, what many didn't know was that Naruto was actually a chunin in disguise as a regular heir to the fourth Hokage's clan. When he was in the ninja business, he had a different name and had a genjutsu over him to make him look different. It was also the reason why he never wore his headband when he was 'Naruto.' When a ninja he had longer, purple hair, dark brown eyes, and his name was 'Kentaro.'

Right now, Naruto looked a lot like a very young version of his father. His hair was golden and defied gravity like his fathers, the spikes only just going to about the halfway point of his forehead. He had on regular civilian clothes of a sky blue shirt with the leaf symbol in green, and plain, tan shorts with blue sandals.

Back to Naruto's danger instinct, Naruto could feel something ominous and dangerous coming this way. He knew something bad was going to happen, and it be damned, he was not going to let it harm his new little sister. Whatever was coming, it was going to receive hell from the Namikaze clan.

Just as Naruto was finishing his thoughts, a huge rumble shook the whole hospital. '_An earthquake!' _He thought. '_No that was too big to be an earthquake. Someone or something is attacking the village._'

Naruto saw his father running down the stairs with a few other chunin's. He ran up to him. "Dad, whats going on!"

"Naruto! Thank kami your ok! Everything is fine. I want you to go upstairs and stay with your mother. Dad's gonna fix this!" He said before running out of the hospital.

"Dad! Wait! What's going on!!!?" He yelled after him, but got no response. Naruto, seeing no other option, ran up to his mother.

A while later after Naruto's little sister was born. Minato had taken the small infant without any explanation. Naruto tried running after his father, but all his father said was that he needed his sister to protect the village and that Naruto had to stay strong. Naruto after a while of thinking finally understood what his father was going to do, after being told what was attacking the village. Being around two seal masters, he picked up on some things.

Angry at his father for even thinking of such a thing, Naruto yelled at him, but to no avail. Minato had his mind set on it. Either this or the whole village went to hell.

Naruto finally accepted and let his father go, opting to stay with his mother, who finally passed on due to the stress of the birth. Not before telling Naruto she loved him, and that to watch over his little sister with his life.

"Naruto, your going to be the man in the family after your father goes through with what he's planning. I don't really approve, though I know there's nothing else we can do. After this, your little sister Mako is going to be treated horribly by the villagers. I want you too protect her with all your life, you understand." Naruto gave a short nod, and Kushina smiled. "Good, now I want you to let you know." Kushina started to fall back onto the bed slowly, and showed signs of passing. "I… love you… Naru-Naru-arut-to." She was able to gasp out before her head and hands fell limp. Naruto started to nudge her.

"Kaa-san. Wake up kaa-san. I need you. Mako needs you. You can't die here. Please kaa-san wake up. Kaa-san. … Kaa-san… KAA-SAN!" Naruto dropped his head into his mother's chest and cried. He continued to cry his eyes out, not wanting to believe his mother was dead.

The doctors just left him to his crying, feeling very sorry for his loss.

A while later, Naruto was sitting in his fathers office with Sarutobi, whom he treated as a grandfather, when Jiraiya and Tsunade came in, Tsunade carrying a bundle in his arms. Naruto's tears started to flow again, knowing what the bundle was, and why his father was not there. Jiraiya and Tsunade just looked down grimly, Tsunade handing Naruto the bundle.

Naruto opened up the blanked a little ways, seeing the baby's face, then opening it up a little more, looking at the seal on the baby's stomach.

The baby giggled at Naruto, and grabbed his finger and started to suck on it, much like Naruto did with his father.

"Mako. Sweet Mako. I swear in our parents place, I will protect you. I will raise you, and I will keep you from those hurtful villagers. I will treat you as if you were my own daughter, and I will never let you down." He spoke, the tears from his eyes now falling onto the blanket Mako was wrapped in.

The other occupants in the room only looked down, avoiding the crying face of one of their most loved people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, like it, hate it? Let me know.

Remember, my first, so be easy.

Anyway, thanks for taking them time to read it. If ya see any problems, be sure to tell me, and I'll try to fix 'em.

Till next time, I'm out.


End file.
